The invention relates in general to a rotary cutting tool, and in particular to a milling cutter with a plurality of spokes having a pitch that causes a suction proximate the workpiece to effectively evacuate chips from the workpiece.
Rotary cutting tools, such a milling cutters and the like, are frequently subjected to situations where chip evacuation becomes increasingly important due to constricted or confined areas on the workpiece. Inadequate chip evacuation can cause a smeared finish on the workpiece, prematurely worn cutting edges on the cutting inserts, and packed chips.